The invention relates to an end milling cutter according to the introductory part of patent claim 1.
Milling cutters of the known type have become known in various embodiment forms. They are for example used in the manufacture of casting moulds. Many times, with regard to this, end milling cutters are used with which at least one cutting plate having mostly a circular contour is attached to the free end. It has also become known to arrange two or more cutting plates at a circumferential distance.
Such cutting plates are mostly fastened to the shank with the help of tensioning screws. The shank comprises a plate seat with a threaded bore, and the cutting plates are provided with a through-bore for guiding through a tensioning screw. Such a fixation of the cutting plates is satisfactory per se, but however does encounter some problems when the dimensions of the cutting plates fall below a lower measure. The diameter of the through-bore by nature gets smaller with cutting plates which become smaller. Accordingly the dimensions of the tensioning screw also are reduced. Since the tensioning screws mostly comprise a polygon socket on the head, on reaching these dimensions an over twisting may easily occur. It is therefore difficult to release the cutting plate or to satisfactorily fasten then without damaging the screw.